Daughter of Darkness
by RosalieLestrange
Summary: Before Voldemort was vanquished by Harry Potter in 1981 and Bellatrix was captured and imprisoned, they had a daughter together, a daughter named Adalia. A daughter who circumstances led her to be raised in a muggle orphanage. A daughter who is now ready to embark on her journey to Hogwarts and alter the future of the Wizarding World and the life of one Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Daughter of Darkness**  
**

**Pairing: **BL/LV, OC/SS, NM/LM

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It righfully belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

"Narcissa" said a man with long blond hair and steely grey eyes. "She cannot stay here"

"I know" responded the woman named Narcissa. She was a very beautiful woman with long blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. In her hands she was clutching a baby covered by an emerald-green blanket. "I just wish she could stay with us" she muttered gazing at the child in her arms with sorrow filled eyes.

"You know that this cannot happen" said the man. "If she stays with us there is every possibility that Dumbledore will find out of her existence. And if he does he will do everything in his power to take her away from us. We cannot risk this. She must remain a secret for as long as possible."

"But where should we place her, Lucius?" asked Narcissa. "The wizarding world is surely too dangerous for her"

"I agree" nodded the blond man. "She cannot stay in our world. She needs to be raised as far away from the Ministry and Dumbledore as possible. The only place suitable for her is a muggle orphanage"

"An orphanage?" shrieked Narcissa. "Surely you must be joking. If Bella ever found out that we left her only daughter to be raised in a muggle orphanage she would have our heads off."

"Well, she cannot do anything from where she is now. Besides we promised our Lord that if anything should happen to him and Bellatrix we would be responsible for the safety of their child. Thus, the only safe place for her is a muggle orphanage away from the wizarding world and the clutches of the ministry and Dumbledore" reasoned Lucius.

"But still" sighed Narcissa, clutching the sleeping child in her arms even tighter "a muggle orphanage still remains a muggle orphanage. She will be raised without love and affection, believing that her parents have either died or abandoned her. She will feel loneliness and anger towards life in general. The other children might mistreat her or even bully her just because she will be different from them. No one should be raised that way, especially her considering how special she is"

"I agree that an orphanage is a terrible place for a child but it is still better than the alternative. Imagine what would happen if Dumbledore took custody of her. She would be raised either by him or by a light family, never knowing who her parents really are. She would be prejudiced against Slytherins and everything that is remotely dark. She would be taught to idolize Dumbledore like all the other children of the light side, believing him to be the world's greatest wizard. She would hate everything that has to do with the Dark Lord and his Death eaters. In other words, she would be raised as the perfect weapon against the dark side."

"But she is the Dark Lord's and Bellatrix's daughter. Surely she will not be so easily manipulated" reasoned Narcissa.

"She may be their daughter but she is still a baby" said Lucius. "Once she gets older she will learn to follow the footsteps of the people who will raise her. She will learn to believe in their values and morals. She will be raised believing that these people are her true family and that they really love her. Of course it's entirely possible that one day she may find out about her true parentage or start to question the light side. But we cannot afford to take such a risk, Narcissa. It's too dangerous" concluded Lucius.

"You're right" nodded the woman. "It's better for her to be raised in an orphanage than to be raised against everything her parents believed and fought for."

"We must do it now. We cannot lose any more time" urged Lucius. "The more she stays here the more dangerous it is for her"

"But Lucius what will happen when the day comes for her to receive her Hogwarts letter? Won't Dumbledore get suspicious when the letter will be addressed to someone who has the surname Riddle?"

"No letter with the surname Riddle will be addressed to her. When we leave her to the orphanage we will write in a letter that her surname is to be appointed by them. Thus, Dumbledore will think that she is just another muggleborn student"

"I hadn't thought about this solution" said Narcissa, "but it seems pretty convenient"

"It is, but for it to work we must hurry up. I will be taking her to the orphanage while you will stay here to watch over Draco, all right?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa nodded and looked at the baby in her arms. She was no more than one year old with black curls framing her beautiful pale face. She seemed so angelic while sleeping that she could melt even the cruelest of hearts. Narcissa embraced the child tighter and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Aunt Cissy loves you sweetheart. So do your parents. One day we will meet again and become a proper family once more. Stay strong, my love" she finished caressing the child's cheek. She then handed the baby reluctantly and with tears in her eyes to Lucius.

"Go" said Narcissa, addressing Lucius. She seemed on the verge of crying but managed to remain strong.

Lucius nodded and he and the child disappeared with a loud pop, materializing in Muggle London outside of a cold big building which was called according to its sign Safe Harbor. Lucius placed the child on the ground in front of the door and took a piece of parchment out of the pocket of his clock. He then waved his wand and made an ink and pen appear out of the blue. He wrote some well-chosen words on the parchment and then folded it and placed it along with the baby. He then rung the bell and disappeared before the door of the orphanage was opened by a young woman, no more than 25 years old, who upon seeing the child on the ground took it in her arms.

She spotted the parchment inside the blanket and reached for it. She unfolded it and started reading it.

_Her name is Adalia. The last name you may give to her yourself. Take good care of her. _

That was all the information the parchment contained. Marie put the parchment in her pocket and looked at the baby in her arms. She was so beautiful. How could anyone leave such a beautiful child in a place like this, she wondered.

"Adalia" she murmured looking at the child. "Such a beautiful name" she continued stroking the child's cheek.

The baby opened its eyes and Marie was amazed by the depth and color of her gaze. Her eyes were a penetrating blue color with tints of grey that seemed to pierce through your own soul. The baby, upon seeing her, smiled at her and Marie instantly fell in love with it. She took the child inside the orphanage and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**This is my first published work but certainly not my first story. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews make me happy so I would really appreciate it if you left me one. I make no promises about the pace of my updates. I will just try my best to give you a new chapter as fast as I can. The upcoming month until the 14 of June will be a little difficult for me since I have school exams. Once I'm finished with them my updates will surely be quicker and more frequent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Daughter of Darkness**  
**

**Pairing: **BL/LV, OC/SS, NM/LM, DM/?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It rightfully belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Adalia was sitting in her room at Safe Harbor orphanage, reading a book about greek mythology. Her room was nothing special, containing only an iron bedstead, a small wardrobe and an old desk. At least she was thankful that she didn't have to share her room with other children. She liked being alone. Besides, the other children did not like her so it would be quite uncomfortable if she was forced to share a room with any of them.

It was a sunny day in the middle of the summer as opposed to the usual rainy ones. Adalia could hear from her open window the children of the orphanage playing outside. She had no intention in joining them. She planned to stay inside and read her book in the comfort of her room but her plans were soon altered when she heard a knock on her door and saw Miss Marie enter her room.

"Inside again, Ada?" asked the woman with a knowing smile on her face.

"I just didn't want to go out" responded the girl.

"Why so?" asked Miss Marie curiously.

"I wanted to finish my book" answered Adalia indicating to the big book she was holding in her hands.

"But you've already read this book before" said the woman exasperatedly. "Why reading it again?"

"Because it's interesting" responded the young girl defensively.

"All right" said Miss Marie, throwing her arms in the air. "No need to get so worked up over a book. Now, will you come outside with me?" she asked hopefully.

"I told you" said Adalia slowly, "that I want to finish the book"

"The book can wait, Ada" said the woman. "But this weather cannot. You need to come out and let the sun see your face. You're deathly pale."

"I've always been pale" pointed out Adalia.

"Well, yes but the more you grow up the more paler you become and that's because you never go outside" reasoned Marie. "Today you will come with me whether you like it or not" continued the woman determinedly.

"And if I don't want to?" asked the girl, her tone losing some of its previous warmth.

"Then you have no choice" answered the woman smiling slightly, missing the change in Adalia's attitude.

"I always have a choice" responded the young girl frostily, raising her chin higher in what could be described as an arrogant manner.

"Well today you don't" said Miss Marie impatiently. "I will stay here until you come down with me and that's final"

Adalia was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She hated it when people ordered her around. She wanted to do what she liked and whenever she liked it. But right now she couldn't do anything to change her current position. Well there was one thing she could do, she mused. Adalia had discovered at the age of three that she could do some things that the other children could not do. She could, when concentrating enough, read other people's thoughts, move things just with her mind, cause discomfort or even pain to other people and talk to snakes. She knew that she was different from the other children. She was special. She could even make other people do what she wanted them to do if she stared at them straight in the eyes. It was a sort of allurement that she had found particularly useful over the years.

So now, she tried to decide whether she should use it on Miss Marie or not. At the end she decided against using it. There were more terrible things than going outside, she tried to reason with herself.

"Fine" she said finally, "I'm coming"

"Well that must be a new record" remarked the woman. "It took what only five minutes to persuade you. Usually it takes me more than half an hour" she continued teasingly.

"Well, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today" said Adalia, standing up from her bed.

"Are you sure you are all right?" asked Miss Marie with mock concern on her face. "You are acting very strangely today" she continued with mischief evident in her eyes.

Adalia rolled her eyes at the woman's behavior. Really, whenever Adalia wasn't in one of her bad moods, Miss Marie seemed to make such a big deal out of it, stating that a miracle must have happened.

"I'm fine" answered Adalia shortly. She didn't like to be teased about her behavior. For all she knew, she didn't have a reason to be happy, what with living in an orphanage with only company herself and Miss Marie who most of the time was extremely annoying and overly cheerful.

"Well, let's go then" urged the older woman, walking out of the door. Adalia followed her out of the room and pretty soon they were outside of the orphanage. Adalia had to close her eyes when the sun rays hit her face. She wasn't at all accustomed to the sun. She preferred the rain and the cold weather. Thus, the summer was her least favorite season.

She crossed the courtyard and went to sit on a bench under a tree which was cast in shadows. Miss Marie followed her and looked at her exasperatedly.

"There is such a nice sun and you go sitting in the shadows" she sighed dramatically.

"You know I don't like the sun" pointed Adalia.

"I know" sighed Miss Marie. "Well I unfortunately cannot force you to sit somewhere with more sun so do as you like" concluded Miss Marie. "I have some things to take care of inside so will you mind if I let you here by yourself?" asked the woman expectantly.

"No, I will be fine" answered Adalia. Thank God, she thought. Miss Marie may be the only person who was good to her but her constant talking was really annoying and right now Adalia was not at all in the mood of talking.

So, Miss Marie left and Adalia remained alone. She stayed like that for a while, enjoying the light rustling of the leaves and the sound of birds, when she suddenly heard a hissing sound coming from behind her.

She turned her head and found out the source of the sound. It was a snake no more than a metre long with green colored skin and bright yellow eyes.

"**Hello**" she spoke to it, attracting its attention.

"**You're a speaker?**" asked the snake curiously, looking her in the eyes.

"**If you refer to my ability to communicate with snakes then I suppose that I am**" answered Adalia.

"**That's very unusual, young one**" said the snake. "**What's your name?**"

"**Adalia**" answered the young girl

"**What an unusual and beautiful name that is**" remarked the snake. "**Do you know the meaning of your name, young speaker?**" asked the snake.

"**My name has a meaning?**" asked Adalia surprised.

"**It does. It means noble. It's hardly a name that a muggle would give to a child**" said the snake.

"**What's a muggle?**" asked Adalia.

"**Muggle is the name for someone non magical, like these people here**" explained the snake, as if stating the most obvious thing.

"**There is no such thing as magic**" said Adalia firmly,as if trying to convince herself about the verity of her statement.

"**Do you think so, young one?**" asked the snake. "**Then how can you explain to me the fact that you are able to speak parseltongue, the language of snakes, if there is no such thing as magic?**"

"**I don't know. I was born that way**" confessed Adalia.

"**And you are not the only one**" remarked the snake, making Adalia look hopeful and surprised.

"**You mean to say that there are others like me?**" she asked the snake with barely concealed excitement.

"**Of course there are. There is a wizarding world for witches and wizards such as yourself" **stated the snake.

"**I'm a witch?**" asked Adalia.

"**Of course you are and a very powerful one from what I can sense**" said the snake.

"**Then how is it that I've never heard of the wizarding world before?**" asked Adalia curiously.

"**That's because you have been raised by muggles**" said the snake pronouncing the word muggles as though it were something dirty. "**Muggles do not know of the existence of wizards and witches alike nor of the magical world. It has remained like that for centuries" **

"**Then why the other snakes I talked to told me nothing about all these?**" asked Adalia suspiciously.

"**Because they were non magical snakes, unlike me**" answered the snake with a tone of pride in its voice, thought Adalia amusedly.

"**And if I had never met you would I ever find out about the world of magic?**" asked Adalia curiously.

"**Of course you would. When a young witch or wizard reaches the age of eleven he receives his acceptance letter to one of the magical schools, the most famous of them being Hogwarts. This is the school you will most likely receive your letter from since you are from England. How old are you know?" **asked the snake curiously.

"**Nine**" answered Adalia, a little dejectedly.

"**Well, there is no reason for you to feel sad. You still have two more years until your acceptance letter arrives. In those two years you could try to further explore your magic" **suggested the snake.

"**In order to be magical must your parents also be magical?**" asked Adalia, eager to learn some things about her parents. She didn't know anything about them, not even their names.

"**As a rule yes but there are also some exceptions. For example there are some children that are born with the gift of magic even thought their parents are not magical. These children are called muggleborns or mudbloods according to the old pureblood families. Mudblood means dirty blood. It's a swearing for the muggleborns. The purebloods on the other hand are those whose families have not been, for lack of a better word, dirtied by muggles. They are the upper class of the wizarding world. Then we have the half-bloods who are the people who have one magical parent and one muggle or muggleborn one"** concluded the snake.

"**What do you think I am then?"** asked Adalia. She was afraid of being a muggleborn since she did not want anything to do with the muggles.

"**There is no way for you to be a muggleborn. No muggleborn could have the ability to talk to snakes. Even for a wizard this is a very rare ability. Only those who are descended from Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived and one of the four founders of Hogwarts, have the ability to speak parseltongue. So, one of your parents must be descended from Slytherin's line" **said the snake.

"**So do you know anyone…"** she started to ask but was interrupted by a loud voice calling her "Freak!"

She turned her attention and saw Mandy, a chubby, bad-looking girl, with her gang of friends approaching her. Mandy had bullied Adalia for as long as she could remember. She had always been envious of Adalia's striking good looks and intelligence. So, she had decided to make Adalia's life as difficult as possible and she seemed to succeed in her mission since more and more people seemed to dislike Adalia nowadays.

"What are you doing, freak?" asked the bulkier girl, "Talking to one of your snakes again? Well, they are the only ones who can put up with you since all the other people seem to detest you" scorned the girl, making some people of her group of friends to snicker at Adalia's expense.

"What I do is no business of yours" replied Adalia icily, making some kids to falter slightly, wary of her.

"Oh yeah?" asked Mandy, taking another step towards Adalia with what she hoped was an intimidating manner.

Adalia was not at all fazed by this. She just raised her eyebrows accepting the unspoken challenge.

"Well, we'll see about that, freak" smirked Mandy. "I wonder what you would do if anything was to happen on your precious snake" said Mandy with fake sweetness.

Adalia's eyes instantly lost their sparkling. "Touch the snake and I promise you that you will feel such intense pain that even death will be preferable compared to what you will be experiencing" she warned in a deadly voice, sending chills down some of the other children's spines.

Mandy, always the brave one or the stupid one, depending on what angle you viewed the whole incident, stepped forward arm outstretched heading towards the direction of the snake, which was rather idiotic since the snake could bite her, but as a child she did not see the danger of her actions. But before she could find her target her arm was sized up by Adalia. The bigger girl fell to the ground writhing in pain. Adalia's eyes had a manic glint to them.

Mandy felt as though she was pierced by thousands of knives then burnt by fire and then pierced again. She gave out a blood chilling scream attracting the attention of one of the people of the stuff that were supposed to supervise the children. When the person arrived at the bench Adalia had let go of Mandy's hand. Mandy was currently on the ground moaning and crying desperately looking up at Adalia with terror filled eyes.

"What's going on here?" asked Miss Helen, upon seeing Mandy on the floor.

No one answered her. They were all very afraid of Adalia at the moment and of what she could do to them if they told anything bad about her. So, Adalia took it in her own hands to answer Miss Helen's question.

"Mandy was passing by with her friends when she slipped and fell to the ground. I think she might have strangled her ankle" said Adalia, looking at Miss Helen with wide innocent eyes filled with mock concern for Mandy's wellbeing.

Miss Helen did not believe this right away. She was one of the few nuns who outright detested Adalia. She always said that she was too strange and conscious for a baby and that something was abnormal with her when she did not cry like the rest of the children. But the longer Adalia looked into her eyes the more Miss Helen started to believe her.

She bent down on the ground next to Mandy and asked the hurt girl "Are you all right, Mandy?"

Mandy shook her head in response. She was too terrified and pained to speak as of yet.

"Where are you hurting?" asked Miss Helen patiently.

"Every…everywhere" croaked out Mandy, stuttering at the word.

"All right" said Miss Helen. "Listen what we will do. You are going to stay here while I will be going inside to call for the nurse, OK?"

Mandy shook her head frantically, "Don't le…leave m…me he…here" she said while crying.

Miss Helen squeezed her hand with what she hoped was a comforting manner. "You are going to be Ok, Mandy. I just need to call Madame Rose to examine your injuries. I will be back before you even realize it" she said soothingly.

When Mandy did not say anything else Miss Helen stood up and headed for the nursery. When Miss Helen was out of view Adalia gave a high cold laugh freezing everyone at their feet.

"Well, that was surely entertaining" she commented offhandedly, addressing Mandy. "Let this incident be a reminder to you and teach you to never mess with me again" she continued cruelly. "And if you dare mention this to anyone the pain you just experienced will be tolerable compared to what I will do to you" she warned. "Is that clear?" she asked, smirking.

Mandy nodded frantically, too terrified to utter a single word.

When Miss Helen and Madame Rose returned Adalia's eyes became once more innocent like. They removed Mandy to the nursery where she stayed for the rest of the night. The found no physical injuries to her, so they just assumed that she was shocked by the fall she had sustained. No one knew that from this day forward Mandy would have haunting nightmares, awaking at nights calling Adalia's name with a voice filled with utter terror.

Adalia for her part, returned to her room with the snake from the courtyard, whose name was revealed to her later by the snake itself, when they were in the comfort and isolation of Adalia's room. The snake was called Arya and it soon became Adalia's only friend and companion. The snake bonded with her, making it thus her familiar. The two of them spent most of their days inside Adalia's room just talking or relaxing. Adalia learned a lot of things concerning the wizarding world from Arya, while Arya learned all she could about Adalia's life so far.

* * *

**Notice: Well, that was the second chapter. I really hope that you liked reading it. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Daughter of Darkness**  
**

**Pairing: **BL/LV, OC/SS, NM/LM, DM/?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It rightfully belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the high chair of the headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and from the look on his face he seemed to be waiting for something, and soon enough, there was a knock on the door to which he said, "Enter."

In came a man who seemed to be around his early thirties with black hair that reached to his shoulder's blades, bottomless black eyes and a pale face with a slightly hooked nose. He was dressed from head to toe in black.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" he inquired in an expressionless voice, upon stepping inside the office.

The older wizard smiled at him with twinkling blue eyes. "As a matter of fact I did, Severus. There is a situation to which I require your assistance. Please make yourself comfortable while I will be explaining to you the reason for calling you here" said the white-haired wizard indicating to one of the chairs in front of his office.

The other wizard obliged and soon enough he was seated, raising his eyebrows expectantly towards the Headmaster.

"You know that each year we accept at Hogwarts approximately to ten muggleborn students" started the old wizard. "Well this year was no different with the slight exception that one of the letters addressed to one of the muggleborn students had the address of Safe Harbor, an orphanage at the centre of London" explained Dumbledore. "You know how rare it is for something like this to happen" said the wizard to which he received a slight nod from his companion. "This situation is extremely delicate and should therefore be treated with caution. An orphanage is not an ideal place for a child to grow up and it can often destroy someone's childhood. I plan to visit this student by myself but I would like you to accompany me since you know quite a lot of things concerning child abuse" concluded Dumbledore, looking at the other wizard with an expectant look on his face.

"If you deem that my presence is indeed needed, Headmaster, then I shall of course come along with you" replied the black-haired wizard in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Thank you, Severus" said the older wizard. "I knew that you would agree"

"Then why asking me at all, Headmaster?" asked the wizard named Severus in a bored voice.

"Just for the sake of politeness, my boy" answered Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes, indicating his amusement.

Severus rolled his eyes at the Headmaster's familiar response. Whenever he posed that question to Dumbledore, the older wizard always came up with the same answer.

"Well, shall we go then?" asked the Headmaster eagerly.

"Right now?" asked the other wizard with a slight rising of his eyebrows to show his slight surprise.

"Well, if you do not have anything else important to do that requires your full attention then I think that it is better to get over with this now" explained the older wizard. "What do you say?"

"All right" agreed Severus. "I suppose that it's better that way. The days to follow will be extremely busy, what with school preparations and all the other things that come with them" sighed the wizard.

"Do I detect a note of dread in your voice, Severus, concerning the school preparations or is it just my imagination?" asked Dumbledore, smiling slightly, amusement evident on his face.

"Not at all, Headmaster. There is nothing in the world that I like better than school preparations and the arrival of all those devils that are called children" said the black clothed wizard sarcastically.

"Really, Severus, I do not understand why you hate the poor dears so much. They are quite harmful and full of life and energy. It is a pleasing sight to see them. You feel like they impart you their enthusiasm and their innocence. It's quite a refreshing feeling, I think" said the Headmaster, his voice going fond when speaking for his students.

"That's your personal opinion, Headmaster" pointed out Severus. "Not everyone agrees with you on that matter. I for once find their cheerfulness overly irritating and their lack of respect towards their elders quite an unforgivable trait. At least not all of them are like this, mainly my Slytherins who are the only ones to actually have manners" concluded the wizard.

"Severus, you must not favor your own House" scolded lightly the Headmaster. "You must treat all the students equally"

"Like Minerva doesn't favor her lions" scoffed the other wizard.

"At least she is far more objective and fair than you are when it comes to docking out points and giving detentions" pointed the older wizard.

"I'm objective" said the other wizard coldly. "I punish the students of my own House as much, if not more, as Minerva does with her precious lions. I just don't do it publically. I find no point in embarrassing my Slytherins in front of the other students" explained the wizard.

"And yet" said the Headmaster, "You have no trouble with embarrassing the students of the other Houses"

"Well, someone must do it. They need to understand their place" reasoned Severus.

"Since you do not seem to change your opinion on this matter, I find no point in arguing over this again" said the Headmaster wisely. "Now, go to change into something more appropriate for Muggle London, since we do not want to draw more attention to ourselves than necessary, and meet me here in twenty minutes" said the white-haired wizard, standing up.

"If I may ask what do you plan on wearing, Headmaster?" asked Severus apprehensively, experience having taught him never to trust Dumbledore when it came to wearing less noticeable clothes.

"Why, my orange suit of course" replied the elder wizard.

"And you think that this will not draw attention to ourselves?" asked Severus exasperatedly.

Dumbledore looked at him confused. "I don't see how it will. It's not like I will wear my bright blue robes with the little shapes of moons and stars in them" said the Headmaster.

"Forget it" sighed Severus. He then rose from his chair and headed for the door. Soon enough he was outside of the office, leaving Dumbledore alone to start dressing accordingly for their visit to the orphanage named Safe Harbor.

* * *

**Note: This is obviously the third chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. On another note, I have a poll on my profile concerning Draco and the girl with whom I will pair him with. I haven't reached a conclusion yet so I would really appreciate your opinion concerning this matter. The possible options are Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Grenngrass, Tracey Davis and Luna Lovegood. It would be great if you took a little time to answer the poll and help me make my final decision. Don't forget REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Daughter of Darkness**  
**

**Pairing: **BL/LV, OC/SS, NM/LM, DM/?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It rightfully belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

The street outside Safe Harbor's orphanage was eerily quiet. Nothing could be heard apart from the slight rustling of the summer breeze and the rare sound of a passing car. Suddenly, accompanied with a loud pop, two figures appeared in front of this depressing and neglected building. The first one was that of an elderly looking man donned in a bright orange suite with long white hair and beard, while the other was that of a black-haired wizard donned in a black cloak who appeared to be around his early thirties. Both figures headed for the entrance of the orphanage. Upon reaching it, the older man rung the bell and soon enough the door was opened by a woman who seemed to be around her middle thirties, with straight light brown hair that reached to her shoulder's blades and big hazel eyes. Upon seeing them she appeared to be momentarily taken aback by Dumbledore's attire but she soon got over her surprise and asked them politely, "How can I help you?"

Dumbledore took it upon himself to answer the question, "We are here to see the matron of the orphanage and to discuss some things with her concerning one of the children that are currently living here" replied Dumbledore kindly.

The woman looked at them curiously but didn't press on for information. She led them through the orphanage until she reached a closed-door that presumably led to the matron's office to which she knocked quietly.

The crisp reply was an emotionless, "Enter."

The woman opened the door and soon enough the three of them were inside the office. It was a fairly big office with a big desk, a library, some wooden carved chairs, a sofa, a glass made circular table and some boring wall hanging paintings. The office was spotlessly clean and everything seemed to be in perfect order, indicating that its occupant was also a person who valued discipline and organization above all things. Behind the desk was a strict looking woman who appeared to be around her middle fifties, with sharp features and gray hair tied in a strict bun. Upon seeing them, she blinked momentarily when she spotted Dumbledore's suit but quickly turned her attention to the brown-haired woman who accompanied them to whom she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

The younger woman explained the reason of their visit and when she finished talking the other woman nodded slowly in understanding, saying, "Thank you, Marie. You are free to go. I will take on from here."

The woman named Marie obliged, closing the door behind her and leaving the two men and her boss quite alone.

"Please make yourselves comfortable" said the woman, indicating to the chairs in front of her desk.

The two men complied with her request, sitting gracefully to the wooden carved chairs.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is my colleague Severus Snape" started the older man. "We are here to discuss the case of one Adalia Wilson", continued Dumbledore, capturing immediately the woman's attention.

"Are you related to her?" asked the woman sharply.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not" answered the Headmaster sincerely.

"Then how come you're interested in her?" asked the woman suspiciously.

"I'm the Headmaster of a private school named Hogwarts, while Severus here is one of the school's professors. I'm here to offer young Adalia a place in our school" explained kindly the Headmaster.

"But Adalia has never applied for a school scholarship" pointed out the woman.

"Her name has been registered to our school since birth" said Dumbledore slowly. The woman seemed to ponder on this new information for a while and after a moment or so her expression morphed into one of realization.

"Her parents registered her, didn't they?" asked the woman, already knowing the answer to her question.

"They did", replied Dumbledore solemnly.

"Do you know them, then?" asked the woman sharply, "her parents" she elaborated just in case that Dumbledore didn't understand to whom she was referring.

"I'm afraid I don't" answered the Headmaster.

The woman seemed disappointed for a minute but her expression soon turned into that of neutrality once more. "And what kind of school is this Hogwarts?" she asked curiously.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school that accepts both male and female students. It is fully equipped to satisfy the students' needs with an experienced staff and a broad range of extracurricular activities. The students there attend classed daily except from the weekends where they are free to relax and do as they like. The students are free to return to their families during the holidays of Christmas and Easter but they can remain to the school if they so chose to. During the summer holidays it is compulsory for everyone to return to their respected homes and come back again at the 1st of September when the new school term begins" explained Dumbledore.

"And where exactly is this Hogwarts school?" asked the woman.

"In a secluded region of Scotland" replied the elder wizard.

"Scotland?" exclaimed the woman. "And how exactly will she go to Scotland if she indeed chooses to attend this school?"

"There is a train which belongs to the school and starts from King's Cross station every 1st of September for all the students that attend the school" answered Dumbledore.

The woman nodded quietly, taking in this information. "Then I suppose that you would like to meet her by yourself, am I right?" she asked addressing both men.

"I'm indeed very looking forward to meet her but before we get to that I would like to ask you firstly some things about her" pointed Dumbledore.

"I imagined as much" sighed the woman. "What do you want to learn about her?" she asked patiently.

"Let's start with when she came here" suggested the elder man.

"Oh, it happened ten years ago in the middle of winter. Someone left her at the doorstep with only an emerald-green blanket and a letter that revealed her name and asked of us to give her a surname and to take good care of her. Miss Marie, the woman who you just met, was the one who found her and practically raised her" said the woman.

"So, the surname Wilson is not her actual one?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"No, it is the surname we gave her. Her actual one is unknown to us" replied the woman, making Dumbledore and Severus to exchange a meaningful glance.

"How is she like?" asked Dumbledore. "I mean does she have any friends here?"

"Well, Adalia is a highly secretive person. She prefers to remain alone in her room than to socialize with the other children. As far as I know, she never had a friend. The other children here don't particularly like her. They find her too strange. Besides it is only normal for someone with her looks to be judged because of them" concluded the woman.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus sharply, speaking for the first time and making the woman turn her attention to him.

"Well, Adalia is strikingly beautiful even for a child. Thus, you can understand that some other kids, particularly the girls, envy her for this and often give her a hard time" said the woman, a little reluctantly.

"You mean to say that they bully her?" asked Severus sharply. If there was one thing he hated most in the world that was bullies.

"In a way, yes" said the woman, a little uncomfortably.

"And you have done nothing for this?" asked the black haired man heatedly.

"We did all we could" said the woman defensively. "We couldn't just favor her over the other children because that would create huge problems. Besides, she wasn't the only one to receive mocking and negative comments"

Severus opened his mouth to retort angrily but Dumbledore beat him to it, "And this bullying has in any way affected her?" asked the older wizard seriously.

"No, and that is what's strange about the whole situation. Adalia never showed a sign of discomfort or even sadness. The only emotion that she showed was anger and that rarely happened. Most of the time she was expressionless, dismissing their comments and never rising to their baits. Adalia always hid her emotions, even from a young age. She rarely cried as a baby, making a lot of helpers here to wonder whether her brain functioned correctly. But as she grew up it became apparent that this was not the case. She was top of her class in all her primary school years and you would always find her having her nose in extra-curricular books" said the woman, smiling slightly.

"I see" said Dumbledore cautiously, the description of young Adalia reminding him of another orphaned boy more than fifty years ago.

"So, unless you have another question about Miss Wilson, would you like me to show you to her room?" asked the woman.

"I suppose that I will have to keep my curiosity at bay until I meet young Adalia in person" replied the Headmaster rising from his chair and making the other two occupants of the room to follow his example.

Soon enough, with the matron of the orphanage on lead, they were outside Adalia's room. The middle-aged woman knocked softly on the wooden door. The response was a clear, "Enter."

The woman opened the door and soon enough the three of them were inside the room. Severus and Dumbledore took little time to survey the room since their attention was turned to the figure that was currently sitting cross-legged on the iron bed. They couldn't see her face since it was hidden behind the book that she was currently reading.

"Adalia", said the woman as a means to attract the girl's attention. The girl put her book down, making Snape and Dumbledore to have a proper look at her face. They both stopped dead in their tracks by what they saw. The girl was, as the matron had told them, strikingly beautiful with long black curly her that fell to her shoulders gracefully, a lily-white complexion, high cheekbones, heavily lidded deep blue eyes with hints of grey in them and ruby-red lips. She was without a doubt the most beautiful child both wizards had ever seen. But it wasn't her beauty that made both of them stop in their tracks, but her unmistakable resemblance to another girl, a girl who both wizards preferred not to talk about. Severus and Dumbledore exchanged a meaningful glance both thinking the same thing.

The girl regarded them coolly, her face not even showing surprise at Dumbledore's eccentric attire. Her expression was unfathomable, making both wizards more than a little uncomfortable.

"Mrs Johnson?" asked the little girl with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Adalia" started the woman, who was apparently named Mrs Johnson, "These gentlemen here want to talk with you" she said indicating to the two men behind her. "I will be at my office. If you need anything just come and tell me, OK?"

Adalia nodded at her quietly. Mrs Johnson exited the room, closing the door and leaving behind her an uncomfortable silence that was soon broken by Dumbledore.

"I'm professor Dumbledore and this is my colleague professor Snape" started the older wizard. "We are here to offer you a place in our school"

Adalia, upon hearing the elder's man name she instantly recognized him. Arya had told her a great deal about Hogwarts' Headmaster and how he was considered by many to be the world's greatest wizard. But Arya had also told her not to trust the older man because he may seem kind and harmless but in reality he was very manipulative and quite capable with a wand.

"And what kind of school is this?" asked Adalia, playing the part of the curious and clueless child beautifully. She couldn't just tell them that she knew about Hogwarts and the world of magic in general because that would lead to many questions and finally to her ability to speak parseltongue which Adalia planned to keep a secret since Arya had not only told her that it was a very powerful and rare gift but it was also considered exceptionally dangerous and evil by some wizards. Moreover if they found out that she could speak parseltongue, it was very possible that they would suspect her being related to Salazar Slytherin, something that Adalia also planned to keep a secret until she found out by herself if that was indeed the case.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic" replied Dumbledore straight to the point and examining closely Adalia's reaction.

"Magic?" cackled the little girl, making both wizards shiver slightly at the familiarity of her laugh. "You must certainly be joking, sir" continued the young girl, her expression showing that she didn't believe at all what he had just said.

"I'm afraid that I'm no joking at all, my dear" said the older wizard kindly.

"And how am I to believe that what you say is indeed true, sir? Do you have any proof to support your argument?" asked Adalia her voice showing that she very much doubted if he indeed had any proof. In reality, Adalia was dying inside from anticipation. She couldn't wait to see someone performing magic with an actual wand.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and with a swift motion he extracted, presumably from the inside of his sleeve, what appeared to be a wooden stick, carved intricately and beautifully. Adalia's attention was now completely focused on the thing that Dumbledore was holding in his hands. This was the first wand she had ever seen. Dumbledore said something that Adalia did not hear because her full attention was now on his hand and with a swift motion of his wand an intricately carved wooden chair appeared out of thin air. Adalia now couldn't wait to obtain her own wand. She imagined all the things that she would be able to do with it and only the thought of it made her feel giddy and full of excitement.

"Well?" said Dumbledore, before promptly sitting on the chair he just created. "Do you believe me now or do you need further proof?" he asked kindly, curious to see what her reaction would be.

Adalia's attention was momentarily distracted by the other wizard who, following Dumbledore's example, sat on the chair of her desk. She looked into his bottomless black eyes and was surprised to see not even a flicker of emotion there. Severus also looked at her searchingly, trying to discern her personality. She finally broke their eye contact by turning her attention back to Dumbledore and deciding to leave the mystery of the black-haired professor for later.

"I…I believe you" she said stuttering a little to get more into the role of an awestruck child.

"Now that we have settled this" said Dumbledore, "Do you remember ever doing things that the other children could not do?" asked the wizard curiously, eager to learn more about this mysterious child.

Adalia nodded quietly, appearing very much like a frightened little child.

"There's no need to be afraid, my dear" said Dumbledore, believing Adalia's scared face immediately and trying to ease her anxiety. "We won't judge you for the things you did" he tried to reassure her.

Severus on the other hand didn't believe Adalia's expression right away. There was something strange about this child that made him feel on edge. It wasn't a particularly bad feeling. it was just a different one that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. And Severus could not fathom how an eleven years old child was able to cause him discomfort. Nevertheless he put aside his racing thoughts for now and focused his whole attention on Adalia, curious to hear her answer.

"I can make things move without touching them. I can read people's thoughts if I concentrate enough. I can make animals do what I want without training them. And I can protect myself from those who wish me harm" she said reluctantly, looking at Dumbledore with wide innocent eyes and leaving aside the fact that she could also use her allurement to make people do what she wanted them to.

If Dumbledore was surprised he didn't show it, "What do you mean when you say that you can protect yourself?" he inquired in a gentle voice.

"Oh, say someone wanted to hurt me. He wouldn't succeed because when he would touch me he would feel immense pain" elaborated Adalia in a voice that indicated that nothing was amiss.

Both wizards were quite surprised by her answer to say the least. "Thank you for your sincerity, my dear" said Dumbledore. "But I must warn you that at Hogwarts hurting another student would not go unpunished."

"And what do you suggest me do then? Leave someone else hurt me when I could have perfectly well defended myself?" asked Adalia in a voice that lost some of its previous warmth and innocence.

"You misunderstood me, my dear" said Dumbledore smiling slightly in order to hide his discomfort at Adalia's sudden change of voice. "I merely meant to say that you should avoid hurting another student not only because it would earn you a detention but also because it's bad. If someone were to hurt you, you should immediately report that to a professor" amended Dumbledore.

"And if a professor is not near when this someone intends to hurt me, what should I do then?" inquired Adalia in a serious voice.

"At Hogwarts you will also learn to defend yourself without hurting others. Causing pain to someone in order to stop them from harming you is not the only solution. There are many spells and charms that can protect you from others" explained Dumbledore.

Adalia nodded taking in this new information and understanding what Dumbledore meant. Accepting what others said did not mean that you necessarily agreed with them. To Adalia everyone who wanted or attempted to hurt her deserved to suffer accordingly no matter what Dumbledore or anyone else said.

"But why should you be concerned about others wanting to hurt you, my dear?" asked Dumbledore, trying to understand Adalia's reasoning.

"One cannot be too sure with these things, sir" replied Adalia mysteriously, leaving Dumbledore even more confused than before about her reasoning.

Severus for his part was even more intrigued when he heard Adalia's response. This girl was so different from all the other children he had met. She had a certain air of mystery around her that made it even more difficult for someone to fathom her personality. But there was something that she had said before that made Severus want to question her on it.

"Miss Wilson" said Snape speaking for the first time and attracting Adalia's attention. "You mentioned earlier that you are able to read other people's thoughts. What exactly do you mean by this?" he inquired in a soft voice.

"I mean exactly what I said, sir. If I concentrate enough I can read other people's thoughts. Do you want me to show you?" she asked when she saw Snape's dubious expression.

"By all means, Miss Wilson, do try" he smirked slightly, the idea of her being able to pass through his Occlumency shields was ludicrous.

Adalia raised her eyebrows at the unmistakable challenge. She sat up from her bed and went to stand in front of professor Snape. He raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for her to start her move.

She stared hard into his bottomless onyx eyes and tried to do what she had done countless of times before. However she found that she was incapable of such thing. It was as though she encountered a barrier, each time she attempted to get into his head, which prevented her from being able to read his thoughts. She concentrated harder, unwilling to let herself admit defeat, and soon enough she felt him strive in order to block her intrusion.

She tried and tried, each time coming closer to get a glimpse of his memories, but he prevented her from doing so at the last minute. She felt such anger and indignation at her incompetence to succeed in her effort, that for a moment she let herself succumb to rage, letting her emotions rage free. She let out a frustrated shriek, conveying in this manner all her anger and frustration at her own incapability, shuttering in the process the window of her room and breaking through Professor Snape's strong shields. She felt triumphant upon her victory while her counterpart just looked immensely shocked.

She appeared into a huge library with countless of shelves with books. She realized that this was where he kept his memories. The farther she went into the library the more she realized that it was in the back where he kept his most private ones. She reached a closed door where she could see through the glass that it led into another room with more shelves and books to it. She could see that in this place were his most guarded thoughts. She tried to open the door but found it, as she had expected, locked. She willed her magic to cooperate with her and unlock the door, and soon enough the deed was done. She entered the dark room cast in shadows and approached a bookshelf. She reached for a big dusty red book which she opened with great interest.

She saw a picture of her future professor where he seemed to be around his middle twenties. He was dressed in black robes with his wand in hand. Suddenly the picture started to move, unfolding the memory it held before Adalia's eyes.

_The man of the picture seemed to be into an empty house, which was eerily quiet_ _giving away a feeling that something here was amiss. Professor Snape walked through a long corridor arriving to what was presumably the living room of the house. There two people stood, a man and a woman no more than thirty years old, chained to their chairs and looking completely terrified upon seeing the black donned figure enter the room._

"_Please" cried the woman desperately with tears in her eye. "We didn't do anything wrong."_

"_It's not a matter of right and wrong" came the emotionless response of the intruder. "It's a matter of must"_

"_M…must?" stuttered the woman so overwhelmed by fear._

"_Yes, must" replied the man casually._

"_Then why must you do this then?" asked the chained man heatedly, who appeared to have gained some of his courage back. _

_The Professor turned his attention to him, raising a black eyebrow as though he was amused by the man's new found bravery._

"_I think you know perfectly well why, Mister Anderson" replied the black-haired man while reclining to a seat in front of the bound couple. _

_While the man, who was apparently called Mister Anderson, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion the black-haired wizard elaborated. "Weren't you, Mister Anderson, who as a minister employee gave a press conference concerning your view on the war?" asked the wizard, while sudden realization appeared on the face of his captive. "Weren't you, Mister Anderson, who proclaimed the Dark Lord as an insane murderer who apparently needs medical attention due to his mental state of mind? Didn't you say, Mister Anderson, that the Dark Lord is a raving lunatic who thinks himself superior while in fact he is equal if not inferior to all other wizards?" continued the black cloaked wizard menacingly. "Such insolence is not tolerated, Mister Anderson" tsked the other wizard. _

"_That's why you're here?" asked the chained man defiantly, while his wife shoot him a pleading glance to keep quite which he promptly ignored, "Did your so called master send you as a punishment for what I said?"_

"_Well done, Mister Anderson" praised the wizard, although his tone was mocking. "It took you some time but you figured it out eventually" he continued sarcastically. _

"_John…d…didn't mean wh…what he said" stuttered the woman, trying against hope to convince the man. "Please, spare us" she pleaded desperately. _

_The black-haired wizard watched her emotional plea without as much as batting an eyelash. "Whether he meant it or not is of no consequence, Madame. And do cease your pleading. It will get you nowhere" remarked the wizard, seeming utterly bored. _

_Then the woman promptly burst into tears once again, making her captor roll his eyes and her husband look at her helplessly, unable to comfort her._

"_Enough" said the black cloaked wizard, while standing up from the chair he was currently occupying. "I'm not here to make idle conversation" _

"_Of course not" mocked the chained man, despite the situation he was put in. "You are here to do your master's bidding. You are no better than a slave" he spit out with obvious contempt in his voice._

"_Are you so delusional, Mister Anderson, to think that your current position makes allowance for smart comments?" sneered the wizard._

"_Well, since I will no doubt die tonight I fail to see how my comments will get me into a more precarious situation" replied the man cheekily. _

"_Your Gryffindor traits are indeed notable but perhaps rather…foolish" he sneered. "And since you have so willingly accepted the matter of your death, I think we should quicken the process. I would hate, after all, to keep you waiting" said the man sarcastically, before pointing his wand to the wizard, paying no mind to the woman's shriek of despair. _

"_Crucio" he intoned quietly, while the target of his spell screamed out in pain. The agony lasted only for a few seconds, while to the man it felt as though an eternity had passed, before the spell was lifted. The only sounds in the room were the gasps of the chained man who tried to regain his breathing and the desperate screams of the woman. _

"_I don't usually torture my victims but that was for your smart tongue" remarked the wizard off handedly, before raising once more his wand. _

But before Adalia could see more of the memory she was forcibly thrown out of Professor Snape's mind, who screamed "Enough!", falling to the floor of her room in the process.

She blinked and looked around to her surroundings only to find a curious Dumbledore and an enraged beyond words Professor Snape. She looked at the latter with visible shock in her face. She knew that he was different and that he hid something, if his dark mysterious aura was any indication to go by, but she would have never imagined what she had just saw. He was a Death eater, a Death eater for fuck's shake.

Arya had told her about the Wizarding war which had lasted for almost a decade and had ended ten years ago, thanks to an infant named Harry Potter who had somehow managed to defeat the Dark Lord. She had told her about both sides of the war and how the followers of the Light, and thus Dumbledore's, called themselves members of the Order of the Phoenix, while the followers of the Dark, and thus Lord Voldemort's called themselves Death eaters. So, it was with great surprise that she realized that Professor Snape had once been one of them. She wasn't afraid of what she had just witnessed. On the contrary, she was even more intrigued by this mysterious man.

"How?" raged the professor, seeming at a loss for words. But upon seeing Adalia's interested expression, instead of the feared one he was sure that she would be sporting by now, his face revealed only more shock.

"Well, that was definitely interesting" remarked Dumbledore, making the black-haired wizard glare at him furiously.

"But how could she?" screamed Snape, incoherent with rage.

"How indeed" mused Dumbledore. "It appears that Miss Wilson here is full of surprises" said the white-haired wizard, smiling slightly, while on the inside he couldn't help but feel wary of young Adalia. Such power was unheard of for one so young. He definitely needed to keep an eye on her, he thought.

"But she saw my memories" screamed the black-haired professor.

"Come now my boy" said Dumbledore as a means to comfort him. "I'm sure she didn't see anything of much importance. Or did she?" asked the headmaster, eager to learn what Adalia had actually seen.

"She…" started professor Snape but Adalia beat him to it.

"I only saw professor Snape as a young boy running in a green field" she lied smoothly. It was the most plausible lie that came to her mind.

Snape looked at her piercingly due to her untrue answer but Adalia refused to look at him. Dumbledore for his part seemed to believe Adalia without a second guess.

"Then why are you so furious, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, turning his attention to the potion's master, who was still looking at Adalia calculatingly.

"She violated my privacy" responded the professor, turning his onyx eyes to Dumbledore.

"Something yourself has done a thousand times before on other people" replied Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

Snape refused to feel embarrassed by this remark because he simply wasn't. So he just glared at Dumbledore who was inwardly laughing at him.

"So" started Dumbledore, addressing Adalia once more. "Do you, Miss Wilson, accept the place in our school?" he asked, although he knew what her answer would be.

"Of course" said Adalia loudly, playing the role of the enthusiastic child once more.

"Then I believe that this is yours" said the headmaster, while retrieving from his pocket what looked like a letter, before handing it over to Adalia. "This is your acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Inside you will also find the list of the required items that you need to purchase"

Adalia faltered slightly. "But I do not have any money"

"No need to worry about that, my dear" said Dumbledore, smiling at her slightly. "Hogwarts has a special fund for the people who are unable to pay for the school supplies. You may have to buy some books or clothes from second-hand shops but you will be able to buy all the required items"

"Really?" asked Adalia, seemingly awestruck and extremely joyful. On the inside she was just grateful that they wouldn't turn her down due to her lack of money. Arya had somehow neglected to mention anything about school supplies when she was telling her about Hogwarts. She knew of course that a wand was required but had assumed that the school would pay for this.

"Really" said Dumbledore smiling. Snape, for his part, wasn't at all convinced by Adalia's joyful attitude. He knew now that she was a master at lying after her earlier stunt. He still didn't know what to do about her. She had seen a memory of him while being a death eater, torturing one of his victims. He would confront her about it with the first chance he got. He didn't want her telling anyone what she had witnessed inside his mind, neither did he want a student having this impression about him.

"And when will I buy these school supplies?" asked Adalia the headmaster.

"Well, since school starts in the 1st of September and since it's already the 20th of August, I would say tomorrow ,since you will need some time to get accustomed with your new books and the other things that you need to buy. If of course you have no problem with this" said Dumbledore.

"No, I have no problem. So where do I have to buy these things?" she asked while looking at the list of the school supplies that Dumbledore had given her. "They don't sell those in London"

"Professor Snape will escort you tomorrow to Diagon Alley, where you can find everything you need" replied Dumbledore making Severus and Adalia look at him sharply.

"I have some businesses to attend to tomorrow so I would be really grateful to you Severus if could take over young Adalia here" continued the headmaster, addressing the black haired wizard.

"Of course I will take over her, Headmaster" replied Severus sarcastically. As though he had an option, he thought bitterly. But perhaps this arrangement was for the better, since he would also have the chance to talk to the girl about the memory she had seen.

"Very well, then" said Dumbledore while standing up, making professor Snape also to follow his example.

"I will be seeing you at Hogwarts, Miss Wilson" he said while offering her his hand which Adalia shook, having no other option.

"Be ready at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning" said Snape. "I do not take tardiness lightly, Miss Wilson" he warned her.

"Of course you don't" she said smirking slightly , while they had already exited her room.

* * *

**Author's note:** **I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but life was hectic. Anyway I think that the length of this chapter makes up for my lateness. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
